<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That was clearly unexpected by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443120">That was clearly unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada believes it's time to take their son out in the field to teach him the ways of what she does. Little does she know things are not as she expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That was clearly unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold morning for Ada to be getting up. She would have rather stayed in bed next to her hubby. Who was sound asleep while she laid next to him with her hand on his smooth chest.</p><p>"If I don't get up now. I never will," she frowned.</p><p>She climbed from the bed her hand instantly going to her belly at feeling a small twinge. She let it slide thinking it was just the normal toilet duties she had to deal with and was now dressed and ready in her winter clothes. Their son Caleb 'Cal' Kennedy just now finishing getting ready as well joined her. </p><p>"Ready?" She asked.</p><p>He nodded just as Leon made his way into the kitchen to join them. </p><p>"I still don't think it's right," Leon frowned.</p><p>"I'm teaching him some good tricks, Leon."</p><p>He shook his head knowing he wouldn't win and left it at that. </p><p>"Mom wants to show me some cool tricks."</p><p>"Yeah I can see." Leon frowned.</p><p>Ada snorted as she made her way outside to start the car. Their first mission was to find an important vial, one that put in the wrong hands could be devistating.  Once the car was started she sat and waited for Cal who was now just coming out. She moved her hand from her belly to the wheel once he'd got inside and  closes the door. She then drove off.</p><p>"All right," she now explained. "This is where we need to be and right now we're here."</p><p>"How do we get in there, mom?"</p><p>"I've rigged the system so it will let us pass, but we only have half an hour."</p><p>Cal nodded. </p><p>"Here," she handed him a card. "That's for the last room."</p><p>Once the pair had gotten inside it was time to set the plan into motion.</p><p>"There," Ada pointed out.</p><p>He nodded, typing away on his phone to open the door they needed to get through.</p><p>"How'd I do?" He asked.</p><p>"Pretty great," Ada smiled as she ruffled his hair. </p><p>Now was onto the next part, something which they would come to find would not go to plan.  </p><p>"Camera," Ada pointed then doubled over slightly.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"It's nothing keep at it."</p><p>He nodded and got on with the next part just as an alarm rang out.</p><p>"Shit!" She cursed not knowing how this had happened.</p><p>"We have a security breach!" A voice came over the speaker.</p><p>"That's not our...."</p><p>"Hands in the air!"</p><p>The pair turned as armoured cops stood with their guns at the ready. </p><p>"Well that clearly was flawed."</p><p>Raising her hands she gasped and doubled over again just as the cop arresting her pulled her back up.</p><p>"Put them in the car, we'll deal with the others."</p><p>Ah so that was why there were others here.</p><p>"Head down." The cop warned forcing the pair into the car.</p><p>Ada was cuffed but her son wasn't thankfully.</p><p>"Did we do something wrong?" </p><p>Ada shook her head as she leaned back in the seat with her eyes closed. The cops had vanished back inside soon after to find the rest.</p><p>"They could have at least opened a window," she frowned after some time.</p><p>Cal sat looking at his phone as Ada fidgetted more and more.</p><p>"Mom are you alright?" He asked after a while. </p><p>"Not feeling too good," she warned him as she leaned back again.</p><p>He turned to look out the window hoping at least someone would be coming back at least for his mother's sake who let out a small groan.</p><p>"Why didn't I bring my fucking clip? I could have taken care of these stupid cuffs." She frowned as she groaned again to lean her head against the back of the drivers headrest.</p><p>"Mom?" </p><p>She looked at him. "I'm about ready to kick the fucking window in at this rate."</p><p>Cal tried to get a better look but there was no one around and even if there were they wouldn't just let them out.</p><p>Ada leaned back feeling a pressure and pain building. "This can't be happening right now."</p><p>Cal grew worried for her. "Mom?"</p><p>She groaned louder this time wishing she had her hands free at the front of her so she could check herself. It was only when her trousers become soaked she then knew for sure.</p><p>"Mom are you all right?"</p><p>"Cal, sweetheart, I think I'm in labour."</p><p>"W-what do I do?"</p><p>Ada had turned her head away not exactly wanting him to witness this but he had no other choice.</p><p>"Call...." she cried out as the first wave started.</p><p>"Should I call dad?"</p><p>"Anyone just get someone!" She cried again. </p><p>"D-dad it's mom she says she's in labour."</p><p>Leon was stunned into silence. </p><p>"Dad?" Cal asked along with Ada's scream. "What do I do?"</p><p>"Cal my pants!" Ada cried out as he looked to her lifting herself up. </p><p>He put the phone down while scooting over to grab her trousers. </p><p>"Pull them down!" Ada screamed.</p><p>He gave a nervous nod and pulled them down as Ada slumped back down again gasping for air.</p><p>"Cal! Caleb!" Leon shouted.</p><p>Cal picked the phone back up as Ada continued to grunt and groan in pain.</p><p>"Where are you?" </p><p>"The place mom told you about," he replied shakily as Ada continued to pant heavily. "Is mom going to be all right?"</p><p>"I will as soon as Leon is castrated!" She screamed.</p><p>Leon felt that as Cal watched his mother feeling helpless to do anything. </p><p>"Are you coming?"</p><p>"I'm on my way now. Try to keep her calm."</p><p>"A-all right but hurry dad."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Ada looked to her son as he rubbed her arm gently he didn't really know what to do but thankfully it seemed to help somewhat.</p><p>"How's she doing, Cal?" Leon asked through the speaker.</p><p>"She's still in pain."</p><p>Even with his comforting hand she felt too hot and cramped in the small space but still she enjured especially with her hands behind her back.</p><p>"Just tell her to keep taking steady breaths and push with the contractions."</p><p>"Dad says keep taking steady breaths and push with the contractions."</p><p>"Does he want to do this?" She asked through a scream</p><p>Cal rubbed her arm a little more as she now sobbed. </p><p>"I can't do this anymore."</p><p>"Yes you can Ada. I'm nearly there!" Leon encouraged.</p><p>"Mom is uh is that the head?" </p><p>Ada looked down as Cal gingerly took another peek. She sighed heavily at least the head was free. She really hated herself for this but she desperately wanted to know how much was out of her.</p><p>"Cal."</p><p>"Yes mom?"</p><p>"Can - can you see how much has come out."</p><p>He looked back to her bare legs, scooting forwards a little as Ada raised herself up to grunt heavily.</p><p>"It's out past the shoulder I think."</p><p>Ada sighed in relief she didn't have much more to go. However not being able to open her coat or roll the window down now had her passing out.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"I'm here. I've found you. Cal watch yourself I'm going to smash the window!"</p><p>It took a few tries before a gush of cold wind burst right in.</p><p>"Ada!" He called out just as she awoke to find him here.</p><p>"Leon," she sighed.</p><p>He helped ease her to prop her feet on the seat as Cal climbed out.</p><p>"There's not much more to go now Ada. Come on."</p><p>She gave a grunt and pushed with all her might just as angry voices came up behind Leon. Suddenly he was ripped from the car and was now having a go at the offices for allowing this to happen to his wife.</p><p>"Get off me! My wife's giving birth can't you see?"</p><p>One of the officers leaned in to see for himself before standing back to allow Leon to see to her again.</p><p>"Come on Ada." Leon encouraged yet again.</p><p>Once the baby was free she was now happy to drop her head back.</p><p>"Can I see dad?" Cal asked excitedly.</p><p>"Your new baby sister."</p><p>Cal's face lit up. "I wonder what it'll be like with a sister?"</p><p>"Now you get to find out." Ada sighed before closing her eyes to exhaustion and heat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>